The Cursed Gear User
by DRAGONKINGTANNIN666
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is the wielder of the first ever sacred gear, the Cursed Gear. The Cursed Gear can consume/upgrade sacred gears off of bodies within 1 hour of their death. So what happens when the cursed gear wielder enrolls into a new school and gets reincarnated, find out now. Issei x Rias, Issei x Harem Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ANIME ELEMENTS I USE IN THIS STORY BUT I DO OWN ISSEIS' CURSED GEAR AND THE DRAGON I AM USING. DRAGONKINGTANNIN666

8 year old Issei Hyoudou sat alone in his room crying, because his best friend Irina just moved away. Issei had been crying hours upon hours until he heard a scream from down stairs. Sniffling he made his way to the living-room. Upon entering he smelled a very distinct smell, it had a very strong metallic smell. He looked to his left and saw his father crucified on the wall, with blood everywhere and his guts strewn all over. "I..I-ssei...ple-ase.. run." Issei looked to his right and saw his mother with what looked like a spear of light in heer stomach. Issei then heard a sadistic feminine laugh, " Oh, so is this your litltle brat? He is so cute, too bad he has to die." A woman came out of the shadows, and twisted the spear in Mrs. Hyoudous stomach. "AAARGGHH!" Mrs. Hyoudou screamed in pain. " I'm sorry does that hurt?" The woman said applying more pressure to spear. "Well it better, you filthy little devil. After all, light hurts you the most, even if you are a half-breed. Issei stared at the woman in shock.

"M...Mo...Mom, whats going on?" "ARRGHH! I...I-ssei. Please...Run!"

Issei started to take a few steps back. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A green light spear formed in the woman's hand, then she trhew it at Issei. Right before it hit him, Mrs. Hyoudou jumped in the way and she was pierced in the heart killing her instantly. The woman spoke, "Well that was interesting, she shouldn't have been able to move in that state. Well thats a devil for you, always making things more difficult." Issei collapsed on the floor looming over his mother's lifeless body wondering 'Why? Why is all this happening' "Why... WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOM AND DAD!" Issei screamed his tiny lungs out at the woman. She smiled sinisterly, "To answer your question. Its because they had you." 'What? What did she mean?' "I mean just even thinking about being together is just wrong. But to actually reproduce that's just UNACCEPTABLE!" The woman formed a red light spear like the one before, and threw it at Issei. The spear went straight through Isseis tiny body.

LINE BREAK- Isseis mind

'Where am I?'

{You are in your mind}

'Who are you'

{I am Exterine. I am sorry but there is not much time. If you wish to live, give me your arm and then you will be able to esc-}

'NOOO! I don't just want to live I want to kill that woman who killed my parents. I'll give you my entire body if I could kill that woman.'

{Are you sure this is a decision you will not be able to go back on}

'Yes I am sure just do it.'

{Okay, but you will only have 1 second to kill that woman. Your entire life will change with this decision.}

Line break-

Only a few seconds had passed since Issei had been impaled, but to Issei it felt like eternity. The woman had sprouted black devil wings from her back and started to fly away. That is, until she felt a shooting pain from just under her left shoulder blade to the middle of her left breast. She looked down and saw a left handed black gauntlet with spiked fingers, a red gem above the palm, a blue-grey gem on the elbow, and green spikes running from the left of the wrist to the left of the elbow. And the entire thing was covered in a red flame with a black hue. But the strange thing is, that the gauntlet was holding something. The thing that it was holding instantaneously combusted. The gauntlet pulled out and the womans lifeless dead body fell to the ground and turned to ashes. The gauntlet thats body was attached to, was Issei's own. As soon the woman died Issei fell unconcious. A Yellow orb with a red western dragon floated out of Mrs. Hyoudou and went over Isseis gauntlet and was absorbed into it. Then the gauntlet gained a red hue to it, and the pattern of a red western dragon was imprinted under Issei's forearm. Then Exterine's voice rang out {CONSUME!}, After that 1 minute later Exterines voice said {UPGRADE!}. Another gauntlet formed on Isseis right arm. But this one was red with a green gem above the palm and another green gem above the elbow, and yellow spikes starting at the right of the wrist to the outside if the elbow, and below the forearm, was an imprinted design of a black western dragon with red wings.

Line break- Issei's mind

{Issei awaken}

Issei opened his eyes and unlike last time he spoke to Exterine he was able to see him. Exterine was a colossal black western dragon about 400 meters long and 150 meters tall with extremely long fangs that looked like they could cut through air, long jet black spikes going along his spine, and the most noticable thing about him besides his size where his eyes. Deep dark red where the white of the eye would be with black coloration and white pupil that seemed like they bore straight into your sole. Issei was surprised by the size of Exterine.

{Issei you have killed that woman but now you have to pay the price of giving me your body.}

'Okay. Whats the price?'

{For 3 weeks you will experience the worst pain you have ever felt and each day the pain will double. You will not die, but you will wish you could, the pain is your body reforming to have capacity to handle my power}

'What are you?'

{I was the first being created by the 'ONE'. But my power was so vast that the universe could not handle it. So the 'ONE' sealed my power inside a cursed gear, and i have been searching ever since I was sealed to find a suitable partner and that partner is you, Issei}

Line Break- 9 years later

Issei Hyoudou

Age: 17

School: Kuoh Academy

Family: Deceased

Likes: ?

Friends: None

Lover: None

Height: 6'3

Hair color/style: Jet Black, Shoulder Length Always Combed

Description: Muscular build, Handsome face, Intelligent

Powers: Cursed Gear, Able to Consume Sacred Gears off of Dead bodies, Able to Ugrade Sacred Gears Consumed, Able to Combine Sacred Gears Consumed, DNA Alteration able to change his BIOLOGICAL HISTORY

Other powers:?

Power Usage: Self-Sealed

Race: Human/Dragon/Angel/Devil Got rid of Devil Weakness

Reincarnation Suitability: ?

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* *Click*

Issei Hyoudou groaned and turned over to turn off his alarm. Today was the day Issei transfered into his new school Kuoh Academy. It was supposedly a very hard school to get into for normal people considering the entrance exams. But Issei was no ordinary person, he scored a perfect 100 on the entrance exams, something no-one had ever done before. Scoring a 100 on the test caught quite a few eyes, especially those of the devils who practically ran the school. Souna Shitori was very intrigued by this young man that scored higher on the entrance exam than her who is a devil with intelligence that is enhanced more than most humans. Souna Shitori is a young bespectacled devil woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes and has her own peerage, she ia also the student council president but her real name is Sona Sitri. Another devil with her own peerage whos attention was brought to Issei was Rias Gremory. Rias Gremory also known as one of the great onee-samas, was a voluptuous young woman with long crimson hair and green eyes and she was also president of the famous Occult Reaserch Club that no one could get in too.

As Issei Hyoudou passed through the front gate gate he heard many screams. Some of which were girls saying things like: "Kyaa! He so Handsome." or "I wonder if he has a girlfriend" . Issei ignored all of them and made his way to his class. He was a 2nd year this year in class 2-A. He opened the door to the clasroom and the teacher said "Ah! You must be the new student... Go on, introduce yourself." Issei stood on front of the board and wrote his name in 6 languages then turned around and said in a monotonous voice "Hello. I am Issei Hyoudou please treat me well." It was dead silent for a few moments until a girl raised her hand, the teacher called on her and she said, "Umm.. Hyoudou-kun do you have a girlfriend?" It seemed like a question that was on every girls mind and some boys hoping Issei didn't take any of the girls away. Issei answered, "No, I do not." It was at that moment that all hell broke loose. The girs were shouting, "Can I be yours then?!" "Please be mine" Then two boys shouted out, ""DAMN YOU HYOUDOU! GO TO HELLLLLLL!" then both falcon punched Issei in the face as hard as they could. Exactly 2.3574916 seconds had passed then they both screamed in pain, ""AAAAARRRRGHHGHG! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FACE MADE OF!" You could see blood coming from their hands as they writhed in agony. Issei made his way to his seat while the 2 boys went to the nurses office. They came back during 4th period and Issei was asleep, the teacher kept asking issei questions while he was asleep and Issei answered every single one of them. At one point the teahcer asked during history, "What is the square root of 76548329 times 47667576335 divided by 564767437 times the year Texas Was annexed into the U.S. And before the teacher even typed the first 3 digits into the calculator Issei casually answered, "1362440829.7" The teacher nearly shitted a brick when he finished figuring out the answer. "Y...You are correct H..Hyou..dou-kun" Everyone in the class was astonished, not only did Issei know what the answer was he answered in less than 5 seconds.

Line Break-

Rias gremory sat playing chess with her vice president Akeno Himejime. Akeno was the 2nd great onee-samas with a bust size just a little more than Rias' and had her hair tied in a long ponytail with an orange bow holding it up. Akeno relayed the days events that transpired with Issei. "Checkmate Akeno." "Aww. I tried to make it harder this time." Rias walked over to the window and looked at the young man Issei Hyoudou walking home. He stopped turned around and smiled then waved at Rias and continued walking. Rias unexpecting such a beautiful smile blushed then said, "Just who are you Issei Hyoudou?"

This was my first fanfiction so please leave constructive critisism

Forever yours, DRAGONKINGTANNIN666


	2. Chapter 2: Reincarnation

pChapter 2: Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I do not own high school dxd or other elements of anime i may use in this story. But i do own Isseis' sacred gear and the dragon i am using.

Issei was walking home from his first day of school, when he heard a voice call out to him. "Um.. Are you Issei Hyoudou?" Issei turned around and he saw attractive woman around the same age as him with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, with a gold "P" embroidered on the back of it./p p"Yes. Why do you ask?" You could see a look of fear in her eyes, not fear of reject but fear for someone else's well being. "Would you please go out with me?" 'Now why would a random girl want to go out with me?' "Ok, sure." She let out a breathe and said, "Then, how about we go on a date this Sunday? I'll meet you in front of the mall?" Issei racked his brain to see if he had anything to do, and he didn't, he never did. "All-right then, sounds good to me." "Ok, see you then. Oh and by the way my name's Yuuma, Amano Yuuma."/p pOn a bench nearby a short, white haired girl observed them in silence. Then stood and said "I better report this to buchou."

pemFlashback-

"Koneko," said Rias "I want you to obseve Issei Hyoudou." "Hai Buchou, but may I ask why you want me to observe him?" Koneko was very curious as to why Rias would wnat her to observe a boy such as Issei Hyoudou. "I can sense a very powerful sacred gear within him, and I dont think he is fully human either." Koneko thought about this and she agreed with Rias, Issei definitely didn't have a humans aura. "Hai Buchou. I will report to you all of his actions." And with that Koneko disappeared . "Issei," Rias said to herself "I hope I can get you before "HE" shows up.

Flashback end-

Sunaday-

Issei stood in front of the mall wearing a black undershirt with a black blazer, long black dress pants, black shoes and black socks. If you couldn't see his face you would have thought he was a moving shadow. He also cut his hair ( same style as liola from Kill No More), and now if you looked at the nape of his neck, you could see something you couldn't see when he had long hair. A tatoo of the head of a black western dragon with red eyes and a chain around its mouth that looked like it continued down his back. 'Man she sure is late' When Issei said he'd go out with Yuuma they never specified when they will meet, so he got there at 11:50 (considering most dates in all anime start at 12:00) and it is 12:45 now./p pWhile he was waiting for Yuuma a girl cosplaying in a bat/maid outfit handed him a flyer. The flyer read, 'All your wishes will come true' And there was a peculiar drawing of a magic circle in the middle. Considering it to be nothing important he put it in his left breast pocket. Then at exactly 12:50 Yuuma called out is Issei while running, "ISSEI-KUN!" Yuuma was wearing a white frilly dress that flowed down to her ankles, white slippers, purple heart earrings, and ruby red lipstick. She stopped in front of Issei, "I'm so sorry I'm late. Please forgive me!" She said as she bowed. Not having the heart to tell her he waited 55 minutes he said, "It's no problem. I just got here myself." That was the first lie he ever told to a girl.

The date went pretty normal they went clothes shopping and Issei ended up buying her a VERY expensive braclet. It was a purple bracelt with red rubiesand black diamonds en-crested in it. Money was no problem for Issei, ever since he was 11 he got monthly checks from an anonymous source the first one equaling a total of 70 million yen and he'd always get more each time. On the note that came with each check said 'emstrongSpend it well Issei. From, E'

And over the years Issei saved over 30 quadrillion yen. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Issei thought nothing else of it. Wearing a braclet that cost 10 million yen made Yuuma was so giddy. She had never owned nor seen a braclet so beautiful and cost so much.

At the end of the date Issei and Yuuma were in front of the fountain tongue-kissing, Yuuma broke the kiss and said, "You are the best man I have ever met, can i ask you todo something?" Issei nodded, then he felt a sharp pain in his stomache. He looked down and saw blood, crimson blood pouring from the spot Yuuma had stabbed him with a light spear. Then she spoke like she was on the verge of tears, "Can you die for me?" Issei fell over and vomited blood, she couldn't hold it any more and started crying. "Waaahhh.. I.. I'm sorry...*sniffle* They *hic* said they kill my friends *sniffle* if I didn't do this." Issei started to lose conciousness. "My real name is raynare, goodbye Issei, I love you." and with that she sprouted wings from her back and started to fly away.

{SEAL RELEASE!}

The chain on the tatooed dragons mouth shattered, and Issei's eyes turned the same color as Exterines then back to black and repeated that pattern.

{WHAT? PARTNER YOU AREN'T REGAINING YOU POWERS!? NO! YOUR GOING TO DIE SOON!...SHIT! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING I CAN DO!}

Then Issei said, "I still want to live." A red magic circle appeared next to Issei, and Rias and Akeno stepped out. Rias knelt down by Issei and asked, " Do you still want to live?" "Yes." Rias then took out 2 pawn pieces and placed them in his chest, then another 2, then 4, then a rook, a knight, and a bishop. Issei still didn't come back to life. Rias was shocked those pieces weren't enough to bring Issei back. Then the Cursed Gear appeared on Issei's left arm, and the 8 pawns, knight, rook, and bishop rose out of Isseis chest. Then a sound rang outstrong{BOOST UPGRADE!} {DIVIDE COMBINE!} /strongEach piece was covered in a black flame and each on glowed crimson, then blue electricity covered all of them. And finally a blinding white light shined out and all each piece was jet black, with a crimson hue, and each had one red wing one blue wing. And a white Halo above each one, they were also considerably bigger in size. 2 pawns went in each leg 1 in the shin and 1 in the thigh, the remaining 4 went in each arm one in the shoulder and and one in the top of the palm. The rook went into his sternum the knight went into the top of his head and the bishop went into his throat.

As soon as the bishop entered Issei the blinding light stopped and Issei convulsed violently. He levitated off the ground and his shirt ripped apart, the tatoo of a dragon started to move it wrapped around his body. The red wings extended down his arms and wrapped around them, the head of the dragon grew around Issei's head its eyes lining up with his own, Isseis teeth grew and sharpened. Then a black shadow enveloped Issei's body and when the shadow cleared out he looked like a humanoid version of Exterine. His body slowly lowered to the ground as it lowered his body started to revert to its original form. When Issei touched the ground it was dead silent for what felt like eternity until Akeno spoke up, "Bu..Buchou... What just happened?"

"I.. I have no idea."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* *CLICK*

"OOOOHHHH. My aching everything, what happened last night?" Issei recalled getting stabbed by Yuu- no Raynare, and his powers returned cause his previous body had died, then what happened. He turned over and put his hand down, and he heard a noise "Kyaaah!" 'Hmmm, I dont remember my pillows making noise' *squeeze* "Aaaah no not there!" *squeeze* KYAAAAAHH! Stop it Issei-kun!" Issei opened his eyes and saw Rias Gremory and his hand groping her "pillows" She got up and sat down, then Issei noticed she was completely naked, Issei looked down and noticed he was naked too.

"Uhh. Why am I naked?"

Rias looked at him and rested her head on her knee, "Because you were wounded yesterday and you being naked was the only way I could heal you."

"And why are you naked?"

"Because i sleep naked of course." Rias stated matter of factly.

Issei then said, "You have a beautiful vagina."

Rias blushed furiously and covered herself up with the blankets, but by doing so she pulled the blankets of off Issei. And she saw Issei junior awake with vigor.

Issei turned over and murmured, "This is a good dream."

Hey guys thanks for reading, and if you have any good suggestions for my story just PM me or say in the reviews.

Forever yours, DRAGONKINGTANNIN666


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD or any other anime elements I may use in this story. But I do own Isseis cursed gear, and the Dragon Exterine.**

**Inside Isseis mind during reincarnation-**

**Shit! I cant do anything...NO, I cant have my one and only host die!** Exterine was determined to be able to save Issei, but what could he do? "I.. want... to live." Exterine looked outside his hosts body and saw the crimson haired devil Rias, and Akeno. **THATS IT! All have to do is alter alter Isseis body to allow him to be reincarnated and make the pieces more powerful!** Exterine watched as Rias put all of her pieces but her last bishop, and Exterine started his work. He first started with his own power, infusing his with all the pieces. Changing the the pieces on the molecular scale, putting half of his own power into them, then using the 2 most powerful sacred gears Issei had absorbed.

Divine Dividing, and Boosted gear. He had aquired boosted gear when his mother had died, since his mother was half human she was able to become the possessor of Boosted Gear. Even though Mrs. Hyoudou was unable to activate boosted gear Ddraig still resided in her. So when she died Issei was able to absorb boosted gear. And he got divine dividing when a power-crazed lunatic had blindly tried to fight him. Exterine upgraded boosted gear so the boost power was quintupled with each boost, and then he split the power equally among each piece giving them the crimson hue and blue electricity.

But it was still not enough, using his last resort Exterine had boosted Issei's Angel powers causing the white light to flash. And used Senjutsu to mix the pieces with Issei's body so he wouldnt explode with the new power. But something unexpected occurred when Exterine finished, he couldn't control his power output to Issei, and all put a tiny portion of Exterines power was given to Issei, pretty much making Issei and Exterine one being. All the memories, all the knowledge Exterine had gained while searching for for his partner, was given to Issei. Every ability Exterine had ever learned was given to Issei, Fully realized senjutsu, dragon form, fire manipulation, water manipulation, earth manipulation, blood pact, shadow erase, and millions of other things.

Exterine was extremely weak, having all of his power drained from himself and given forcibly to Issei. Exterine also completely used up one of Isseis abilities, DNA alteration. Having used it continuously throughout the entire reincarnation had broken it, no longer allowing Issei to change his body back to human or change his weaknesses.

**Line Break- Next day**

Issei and Rias were walking to school, Issei laughing about what happened in his room and Rias blushing about what he said. Rias was also angry that Issei thought all of it was a dream 'I mean it's not like I wanted him to think it was real. Did I? NO! Of course not!'

When Issei and Rias entered through the front gate together, various shouts were heard. "DAMN YOU HYOUDOU!" "GO TO HELL!" Then the girls, "Aww, no fair Gremory-senpai got him first!" "Issei-sama choose me instead!" Issei was mentally ticked off that -sama was added to his name. Also the perverted duo tried their luck again at Issei, "DIE HYOUDOU!" "STOP WALKING WITH RIAS-SAMA!" Matsuda swung a bat at him, and Motohama tried to club him with a steel pipe. Normally the sealed Issei would have let them hit him and keep walking, but this Issei was the unsealed one.

Acting purely on reflex Issei dropped down to the ground, he landed with his hands in front of his face and his legs at a 50 degree angle. Kicking the weapons into the air, then did a leg sweep knocking Matsuda and Motohama to the ground. Issei was about to knock them out, but realizing what he was doing, Issei stopped himself and stood up. Sweeping himself off, "Sorry about that." Gravity brought their weapons back to earth, right on Matsudas' and Motohamas' crotches. "And that too." the perverted duo was now writhing in pain in the school yard. Everyone was shocked at what Issei did, especially the girls . It was silent for a few moments , until girl shouted, "KYAA! Hyoudou-kun so cool.

Rias asked Issei, "Hey Issei-kun come to the old school building after school today, okay?"

"Sure Gremory-senpai."

**Line break- After School**

Issei did as promised and went to the old school building, but before he entered he sensed 12 presences. 4 were Rias and here peerage, 8 were Sona and her peerage.

Issei entered without knocking and he felt a weapon coming towards his head. _"Ransent."_ The sword wielder was disarmed and flew across the room.

Everyone was shocked and couldn't move.

"Well that wasn't nice, you could have killed me." Issei said, but didn't mean a single bit of it. "So Gremory-senpai, why did you call me here?"

Rias was still shocked so Issei walked up to her, and poked her boob with a pencil. "KYAAAA!" Rias screamed and shook everyone out of their stupor.

"You gunna answer me, or should i poke you in various places with various cylindrical objects?" Issei questioned trying to get a funny reaction out of her.

'I wouldn't mind him doing that to me.' Akeno thought.

Then realizing if she didn't speak, vulgar things would be done to her physical person Rias said, "Ah. Yes I'll tell you why I called you here, but first-"

Issei interrupted, "Gravitational spell."

"Ah yes that would explain it, and about why I called you here-"

Issei interrupted again, "I hope it's not just to tell me I am a reincarnated devil." Astonished that he knew what she was going to say Rias couldn't find any words to say. But luckily she didn't have to because Sona spoke,

"Thats was Rias-san called you here to say, but what I would like to know is. HOW DID YOU GET A HIGHER GRADE ON THE ENTRANCE EXAM THAN ME!"

Feeling as if his ears were about to bleed, Issei answered nonchalantly, "Because I'm smarter than you, duh. Even though my intelligence was sealed when i was in that form, I didn't expect it to be smarter than you."

One of sona's peerage members shouted out, "Hey don't talk to Sona-kaichou like that bastard!"

"What are you going to do about it host of Vritra?" Issei asked in a threatening tone.

"I'll kick you ass that's what I'll do bastard! I Absorbed 4 pawn pieces what did you take, 1 measly pawn?" Saji said in a mocking tone.

"Saji don't," Sona said "He consumed the rest of Rias' pieces except the last bishop."

Saji looked like a ghost, "B-but d-didn't she h-have 8 p-pawns, a rook, a k-knight, and a b-bishop?" He said that as if he was a mouse about to get eaten by a dragon.

"Yes she did Saji." Said Sona.

Rias finally shook out of her stupor and asked a question. "I was meaning to ask Issei-kun, what exactly are you for you to consume all of my pieces except my bishop?"

"Ahh? If you really want to know i was a 4-way hybrid, a 5-way hybrid now i guess."

"What were your hybrid races?"

"Devil, human, dragon."

"That's strange you shouldn't have been able to reincarnate, and what was your last race?"

"Oh, that it was _"__Angel."_"

Upon that word everyone got on the defensive, Sona yelled, "ANGEL!? YOU REINCARNATED AN ANGEL RIAS!?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DIDN'T KNOW!"

**"AAAH! SHUT UP!"** Issei spoke through his dragon voice. And everyone quieted down but were still on the defensive.

"I know I am an Angel but I don't have anything to do with them, not since I was born."

"What? What do you mean?" Rias spoke.

"UMM. HELLO? Angel-devil hybrid. Don't you think the Angels would not want anything to do with me? When I was born they kicked my dad out of heaven, and he became fallen while I remained part angel because of the human in me."

""""""""""""OOOHHHHHHHH.""""""""""" Everyone said at the same time, and lowered their defense except for a little bit of it.

Then Rias said, "I just received a report from my familiar. Apparently there is a stray devil luring humans into an abandoned warehouse to eat them, Excuse me Sona-san but we must go. Issei-kun since I am you master you must do what I say okay?"

"Hai Gremory-senpai."

"Just call me buchou."

"Hai buchou, and just call me Ise."

**Line break- Abandoned Warehouse**

Upon entering the warehouse the smell of blood was heavy in the air.

Then a voice was heard, "I smell something bad. But I also smell something delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's bitter?"

A large figure came out of the shadows, It was a naked, voluptuous woman with long black hair but the lower part of her body was that of a monster. With 2 large red claws in the front, multiple arms with long claws, and the back-end of a snake.

"Stray-devil Viser," Rias spoke, "We have come to punish you for eating humans in the name of the Gremory clan."

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and color it in red just like your hair!"

"Yuuto." Rias spoke

"Hai Buchou." Yuuto drew his sword, a midnight black sword that seemed to absorb light itself. Then rushed at the stray.

Rias explained, "That is Yuuto kiba my knight, he is very fast." Issei watched as Kiba ran around Viser while attacking it. He was indeed fast, but anyone with just a little bit of training could track him fairly easily. Kiba then slashed the front legs off, and jumped back.

"Koneko." Rias said.

"Hai buchou."

"That is Koneko Toujou, my rook. Having strength as her highest attribute, and has high defense as well." Koneko was stepped on by Viser's huge foot. It was quiet for a second the Visers' foot was starting to be lifted. Koneko completely lifted up Viser and threw her.

"Akeno." Rias said.

"Ara, Ara. My turn already?" Lightning bolts formed in Akenos' hands.

"That is Akeno Himejime, she has a high affinity for magic, and she is also-" Akeno started firing lightning at Viser while laughing. "the ultimate sadist." Rias finished.

Burnt and black viser was slowly dying on the ground. Rias spoke, "Any last words Viser?"

"k...Kill...Me..."

Rias nodded, then blew away viser with the power of destruction.

"So Issei what do you think?"

"Very good Buchou," Then a that moment Issei's phone rang, Issei answered and listened for a few moments and hung up. "I am sorry to say this but I have to go Buchou."

"Ara? Where to?"

Issei turned and walked to a dark corner, while saying, "Just somewhere." Then he disappeared.

"Akeno, when Issei disappeared, did you sense any traces of magic?"

"No Buchou."

"Strange."

**Line Break- Home of Issei**

Issei appeared in his room and laying on his bed. He closed his eyes, then opened them. One was a normal looking eye with black coloration, and the other was Exterine's. Dark red with black coloration and a white pupil.

Issei spoke with two voices, his and Exterine's. "It's been a while since we've last spoken, huh Exterine?"

_*Cough* *Cough* _"Yes it has Issei."

"Something has happened to _us_."

"Yes. When you were killed your powers didn't return, so when the devil tried to reincarnate you I hot-wired the pieces. But I couldn't control my power output to you, so now you have all my powers."

"Sweet."

"No it's not. Even when you trained with my powers you couldn't handle the amount of power I had. If you were brought back by any other means you would only live for about 20 more years. But since reincarnated devils have a long life-span, you have about 450 years left."

"That's okay, it's more than enough time to settle my problems anyway."

"When you were revived I had used DNA alteration to it's limit so it broke, and there is now way to fix it."

"So I am stuck this way, huh?"

"Yes I am sorry partner. But being part angel gives you an affinity with light, but with me you'll be more powerful with the dark."

"Yeah, yeah I already knew that. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I will give you a ring to let you know how much time you have left, because there may be some side effects of reincarnation. Also you won't be receiving any more checks form 'E' or me, because I have no more power left to make any more money."

"It's okay, I made some smart investments before i was sealed so I will have more than enough to spend in 450 years. See ya."

"Good-bye, we wont be able to talk for a while because I have to rest."

Issei closed his eyes for the night.

**Hey guys sorry for the long time to update, but I have exams, and I was grounded. So if you have a problem with that go fuck yourself right in the ass. If you have any suggestions just pm me or leave in the reviews.**

**Forever yours, DRAGONKINGTANNIN666**


	4. Chapter 4: Awoken

Chapter 4: Awoken

Saturday-

*Beep* *Beep* *Be-* *Click*

Issei Hyoudou

Age: 17

School: Kuoh Academy

Family: Deceased

Likes: ?

Friends: Questionable

Lover: None

Height: 6'3

Hair color/style: Jet Black, Finely Cut Just below the ears

Description: Muscular build, Handsome face, Intelligent

Powers: Cursed Gear, Able to Consume Sacred Gears off of Dead bodies, Able to Ugrade Sacred Gears Consumed, Able to Combine Sacred Gears Consumed, Darkness Regenerate

Other powers:?

Power Usage: UNSEALED

Race: Human/Dragon/Angel/Devil/Reincarnated Devil

Reincarnation Suitability: 65%

Effects of Reincarnation: Longer life-span, ?

Issei got up and did his usual morning routine: shower, get dressed, brush teeth, eat. But Issei was running low on food supplies, he only had about 2 weeks worth of food left ( if he was a normal human).

"Man, only this much will last about 3 days. Better go shopping." Issei was wearing a long sleeve wine red shirt, a black leather jacket with a red wing and a blue wing, black cargo pants, black boots. And he was wearing the ring that Exterine had given him on his middle finger, it had a black band, with a dragon-fire opal gem, and there was black star in the middle. In that star, there was the number 450, but no ordinary human could see this number. Only if you had a relation to the supernatural could see it, and even then you would have to get right up to it to see it.

He went out to various stores and bought tons of stuff, mainly food, then put it in a pocket dimension. Then he started walking around town bored, it wasn't even 10:00. He eventually made his way to a park bench, and sat down, and closed his eyes.

His eyes were closed for about 5 minutes, when he heard someone fall. He looked and saw a nun fallen over in a position where you couldn't see her face, but her legs made a 'w' shape. Issei being the upstanding gent he is, went over to help (also to advance the story plot).

"Hey are you okay?" Issei asked.

"Perché continuo a inciampare" She spoke in a foreign language but Issei recognized it, Italian.

"Hey are you okay?" Issei asked in Italian.

"Ahh?! You speak Italian? I'm so grateful I was completely lost. I can't understand anyone."

"Well my name Is Issei Hyoudou. What's yours?" Issei asked while helping her up, 'She has the scent of fallen angels on her.'

"My name is Asia Argento. It's nice to meet you Issei."

"Are you looking for the church? I can show you the way if you want."

"Yes! That will be perfect."

Nearby a boy had fallen and cut his leg, and he was crying. Asia went over to him and her hand glowed green, 'Twilight healing, I could have used that about nine years ago.'

"Big boys like you shouldn't cry over something like this," Asia consolingly spoke while healing the boy. A few seconds had passed, and the boy stood up, "Thank you onee-chan!" Then the boy ran off to is mom.

"Sorry about that Issei, but I have a need to help people that are hurt."

"That was twilight healing, I didn't expect you to have a sacred gear."

"Oh, you know about sacred gears Issei?"

"Yeah, a little I guess." That was the second lie he had ever told to a girl.

They started to walk towards the general area of the church, when *grooooowllll*. Asia's face turned red with embarrassment, "So i guess you're hungry huh Asia?" Issei checked his watch and saw that it was 12:50.

"Let's stop here," Issei said while pointing at a restaurant. They went in and sat down, Asia looked at the menu with squinted eyes and a pout. Issei took the menu from her and said, "Don't worry I'll order for you." When he said that Asia smiled.

The waitress came, and Issei said, "Two burger meals, and two deluxe strawberry milkshakes."

The waitress left and came back a few minutes later with their food.

Issei picked up his food and started eating, while Asia just looked at her food.

"Asia you eat it like this," Issei demonstrated figuring she had never eaten a burger before. They finished their food in about 20 minutes, then Asia sat with sad expression on her face.

"Issei about earlier at the park," Asia said

"Hmm?What about it?"

"You didn't show any reaction to twilight healing, so that means you don't have any prejudice against sacred gears, right?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"Do you mind if I tell you a story?"

"No, go ahead."

"There was a young girl who was left a church when she was an infant. She grew up at the church believing in God with all her might, then one day a wounded dog came to the church.  
The girl prayed and prayed to God that the dog would live, then a miracle happened. The dog was completely healed and all better. God had given this girl the means of healing.  
Many sick people came from everywhere to get healed, and one day a wounded man appeared before the girl while she was outside the church. The man was very wounded and was on deaths' door, so the girl healed him.  
Some priests saw her heal the man, they said he was a devil. They said that a power that could heal devils was not welcome in their church, so they cast away the girl and called her a heretic." Asia stopped her story and looked outside there was a middle-aged man, watching them.

His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He gestured to Asia to come, then disappeared.

"I'm sorry Issei I have to go," Asia said and ran out.

"What? No, Asia wait!" Issei said, but he spoke to deaf ears.

Issei ran after her and they ended up in the park where he met Asia. Asia stopped in front of a fountain, then the man from the restaurant appeared next to her.

The man looked at Issei and said, "You, you're the on that raynare was supposed to kill. She'll be punished for not killing you. I guess I will have to do it."

'Raynare' Issei had not heard that name in a while. 'So they're at the church I should've known'.

The man spoke, "Come along Asia it's almost time."

"Yes Dohnaseek, but please don't kill Issei. He's my only friend."

"AHAHAHAHAHHA! 'No don't kill him, he's my only friend'. That's hilarious, I would kill him now but we have to get going. The ceremony will begin in a few hours."

"Goodbye Issei," Asia said. Issei ran towards Asia, but he felt a terrible pain go through him. He looked down and saw a light sword in his stomach, then he heard a maniacal voice, "AHAHAHAHAH! DIE SHITTY DEVIL, DIE!"

Issei looked and saw a white haired man in priests' clothing holding the sword and a gun in his other hand. 'Damn how did I not sense this? I guess its an after effect.' Issei fell to the ground with blood coming from his wound.

"NOOO! ISSEI!" Asia screamed.

"Freed," Dohnaseek spoke, "More devils are on their way, it's best if you leave." When he said that he picked up Asia and flew away. Freed left as he was told.

Issei lay on the ground for a few moments, then said, "Korosu". Then the wings on his jacket began to move and unfold. "Anterou" His wound sealed and he stood up.

The wings completely unfolded, and started to flap.

Line Break- Abandoned Church

Issei landed in front of the church, folded his wings, and started to walk up the steps. He opened the doors, and he saw a statue of Jesus with its head blown off.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

'There' Issei blew away the altar and saw the revealed staircase.

He was about to walk down the stairs, but he heard a voice. It was freed.

"Aww. Did the little devil come to rescue his friend? Well it's too bad she's as good as dead, they're are removing her sacred gear now. She'll be dead in minutes."

{Cursed gear}

Line Break- Outside the church

Rias and her peerage came out of the teleportation circle. Rias had learned that the fallen angels had occupied the church, and was going to take care of them.

"Yuuto, Koneko, you two go around the back entrance to cut off the fallen angels. Akeno and me will go through the fro-" Rias word were interrupted by a loud scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! It's horrible somebody save meeeeee- UGGH!" Freed ran out the front of the church screaming. But his words were interrupted by a shadow-like thing, working it's way around his neck.

The shadow split into many pieces, "AAH! No! Devils save me! Please i beg of you- *ughguhguhg*" Freed could not finish his words as the main shadow went down his throat. Some shadows worked their way into his nose, and his eyes, and his ears.

The shadows started to expand inside of Freed's head, Freed's body went limp and the shadows came out of his body. His body fell to the ground without a single trace of life in it.

The shadows went back into the church and the devils followed. Rias stepped into the church, and saw Issei with the shadows going into his left hand.

"Issei, what are you doing here? You can't be here you aren't strong enou-" Rias stopped her words, she saw Issei's eyes. The eyes of an animal trying to get something back, that was stolen.

Rias could not move the powerful aura surrounding Issei was insane. She felt like if she was one word off of what she would say, she would get killed.

Issei walked down the stairs and disappeared, the other devils would follow, but they had to wait for their queen. Rias was still shocked when Akeno spoke, "Buchou, shouldn't we go after Issei?"

"Y-yes we should," The devils followed Issei down the stairs.

Line break- Underneath church

Issei stepped off the last step and looked around, there were around 100 priests all armed with light swords and guns. Asia was on a platform with her clothes almost gone, and Raynare was on another platform.

There was a green light coming out of Asia, 'Her sacred gear, I have to stop this!'

Dohnaseek saw Issei, "Your too late devil. The ritual is almost over and there is nothing you can do about it. Raynare will receive twilight healing, and the nun will die. AHAHAHA!"

Issei was noticeably pissed off, the ground started shaking. "You will stop this, or you will experience something worse than death."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"ME" Iseei spoke with a voice that normal humans would faint from just hearing. Issei moved so fast through the crowd of priests, that all you could see was a black blur.

"W-what are you doing you fools?! STOP HIM!" Dohnaseek shouted with fear.

At that moment all of the floor was covered in blood, the blood of all the priests. Dohnaseek looked like he just shit his pants with fear.

"T-thats just some k-k-kind of t-trick, d-d-devil." Dohnaseek was stuttering with fear.

Issei grabbed dohnaseek's neck, while a black light enveloped his arm. Dohnaseek looked into Issei's eyes, blackness, darkness, pain, suffering were what he saw. Something started to move inside of Dohnaseek, a wispy mist started to come out of his mouth.

The mist formed a body, the mist was Dohnaseek's soul. The mist started to go into Issei's right eye, and Issei dropped Dohnaseek's lifeless body. If you looked into Isse's eye, you would see Dohnaseek burning, screaming, being eaten by beasts of nightmares, and crying for forgiveness. Then Issei's eye went back to normal.

The green light from Asia's body went dim. *Grunt* Asia and Raynare came off the platform. Raynare said, "I'm all right Issei, but Asia is..."

Issei went to Asia 'Even though it didn't completely leave, the absence of her sacred gear is killing her.

"I-Issei," Asia said weakly, "The girl from ... the story..."

"Yes, what is it?" Issei said worryingly.

"I.. Is me..." Asia said with her last breath.

"Asia... Asia ... ASIA!" Issei screamed with the ground shaking.

"RIAS!" Isse said knowing she had been there the entire time he slaughtered everything.

"Y-Yes?"

"Bring her back... please!"

Rias nodded. She went up to Asia and pulled out her last evil piece, her bishop.

Rias started to chant, the bishop rose above Asia's body and glowed red. *BANG!* The Bishop shattered. Rias looked back and saw a now dead priest, holding a smoking light gun.

Issei was shocked, "No I can't lose you too Asia!"

A tatoo of a bishop chess piece appeared on Issei's neck. It glowed then all together disappeared.

Issei leaned over Asia, and kissed her. He opened her mouth and pushed the bishop from his mouth to hers with his tongue. Issei leaned back with a string a saliva connected from his mouth to Asia's. All the girls blushed, despite the situation.

Issei blacked out. And if you looked at Issei's hand you would see a ring with the number 365 on it.

**Yay chapter four is done. Sorry for the long update shit happens and you can't do squat about it. I am also thinking of making this story into a lemon, I'll put a poll on my page for it.**

** Forever yours, DRAGONKINGTANNIN666**


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

Disclaimer** I do not own Highschool DXD or any other anime plots that I may use in this story. But I do own Issei's Cursed Gear and the dragon I am using.**

**Exterine{}**

**Draig ||**

**Albion[]**

**Chapter 5: New Life **

**Line Break- Issei's Mind**

"Aw, shit. My aching everything. Exterine, what happened?"

**{...}**

"Exterine, what happened?"

**{... uhm}**

"Damnit Exterine, if you don't tell me what happened-"

**{Okay, okay. I'm not entirely sure but, you gave that nun the bishop you absorbed...}**

"AND?"

**{You lost 85 years of your life.}**

"HHHMMMMM. 85 years."

**{You okay partner?}**

"Yeah, I just need to work faster now."

**{Oh, and since reincarnation I've had to siphon power from your other sacred gears.}**

"So?"

**{THEY awakened.}**

"What do you mean?"

**|[We're back partner!]|**

"Shit!"

**{Yeah, and i cant shut them up since I am using their powers}**

**|Hey partner, I've noticed that there are quite a few big busty chicks hanging around you.|**

**[And there are some with big asses, my favorite]**

"Draig, Albion, shut up before I make a wish with your dragon balls."

**{Besides thighs and waists are best}**

"Yes but boobs and ass are good occasionally, wait what? Why did i say that?"

**{During reincarnation, a part of their personalities fused with yours, and part of mine.}**

"So their pervertedness is part of me now?"

Issei knew that he was always just a little perverted but it was just playful.

**|[YES!]| **

"MMMHHH!"

**Line break- ORC Club room**

Rias and her peerage along with the new bishop Asia, and Raynare were waiting for Issei to wake up on the couch. Kiba went up to Issei and poked his face, but as soon as his finger touched his face he was face first into the wall.

"Ooowww."

"Sorry Kiba i don't like to be disturbed in my sleep."

"But i know you did it on purpose."

"Anyways what happened at the church? I don't remember much."

Issei looked around and saw Asia in tears. He was about to ask what was wrong but she jumped at him before he could.

"Issei! Issei, thank you for saving me! I will always be in debt to you." Asia was sobbing into Issei's chest, when he felt a soft feeling from behind him. Slender arms wrapped themselves around Issei's shoulders.

He turned his head and saw Raynare holding back her tears.

"Thank you for stopping the ritual, thank you so much. I'm sorry I lied to you, they said they would kill my friends if I didn't."

A switch clicked in Issei's head, "Oh yeah your friends about that-"

"You don't need to say anything I know Dohnaseek killed them..."

"AH, Eh, uhm, actually no."

"?! What do you mean?"

Issei moved Asia, and Raynare off him to stand up. He pull out a black box from his jacket, that seemed to absorb the light itself. Everyone was puzzled when they saw it.

Issei held the box in his left hand, cut his right index finger, and let 3 drops of blood fall on it. Then he whispered something no one heard, then he opened the box and put his whole arm inside it.

"Where is it, no thats not it, no, no, no, no, no. Ah! Here it is"

As he said that he pulled out: 1 grown woman, and what looked like a little girl.

Raynare said, "Kalawarner! Mittelt!"

Kalawarner and Mittelt looked like they just came out of hell.

"Issei what is in that box!" Raynare yelled.

"Oh, you know demons, darkness, weapons, other things but I put those two in my protection room."

Mittelt got up and started yelling, "That was a horrible place, i mean there was a torture room and torture instruments and some weird shadow was always quickly running by before we could see it!"

"Ah, well i haven't put anything in there since i was 13," Then Issei muttered under his breath, "I was going through a phase then too hmm."

"But what was that thing?!"

"That was James, i thought he was locked up though."

Issei changed the subject to something else.

"Well I'm going home I need to rest."

"Wait, what about the Fallen Angels?"

"I'll take 'em with me."

Rias was questionable about that, thinking that they would hurt him.

"You can't trust Fallen Angels Issei."

"Then why didn't you kill Raynare when you had the chance?"

"That's because..."

"Because I didn't?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then goodbye."

"But, still." Rias spoke again.

"Fine, GOD." At that all the devils besides Issei clutched their heads in pain.

"Oops, forgot about that. Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, I will make a blood pact with the three of you. The points of it are: that you have to do what I say, but you're not like slaves, you can't hurt me in any physical way or you will experience extreme pain, and if you disobey an absolute order from me... you don't want to know. Any objections?"

No one spoke.

"Okay then Raynare is first."

Issei told Raynare to sit and close her eyes.

"_You shall be reborn unto the darkness of oblivion. I am the darkness, you shall become mine, and enter your new life as a shadow. Awaken the dark, to rule over light, and become one with midnight__." _As Issei was chanting black tendrils of energy shot out from his fingers and formed a cocoon around Raynare. The black cocoon tightened up around Raynare and then went back into Issei.

When the energy was fully absorbed into Issei, he visibly stiffened, then popped his neck. Issei then bit his index finger, and drew a magic circle on Raynare's forehead with the blood. Once he finished the circle turned black and disappeared. Raynares hair had also turned a jet black color, then changed back.

Issei then did the same thing with Mittelt and Kalawarner, and left for home.

**Line Break- The next day**

Issei was eating breakfast when the three fallen angels came down stairs.

Raynare(in her Yuuma form) and Mittelt were dressed in Kuoh Academy's uniform, and Kalawarner was dressed as the schools nurse.

"You guys ready to go?" Issei said with a slight smirk.

He had gone to the student council president last night and had asked her to enroll the fallen trio into the school. Mittelt was to be a first year in the same class with Koneko. And Raynare was going to be in Issei's class, but since Kalawarner was more mature, she was going to be a nurse.

Issei had a feeling that some kids were going to start getting sick, or get hurt.

"I still don't understand why we have to go to school," complained Mittelt not feeling like socializing with normal humans.

"Because if I left you here Rias would complain about leaving you alone without supervision. Also it's gonna be fun to see peoples reaction to you guys."

Issei and the three left the house. About 2 blocks away from Issei's house, Koneko joined with the group.

"Uhm-?" Issei tried to speak.

"Observation." Was all that Koneko spoke, and with that the group continued in silence to the school. All was going well, until the perverted duo decided to make their appearance.

"HYOUDOU!" Matsuda and Motohama screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Ahh, see you guys after school," Issei spoke to Mittelt, and Kalawarner. Koneko and Raynare went ahead and left.

"What do you guys wan't?" Issei asked with a non-committal tone.

"WHO WERE THEY!?" The duo asked/yelled in unison.

"New students, and the new nurse." Issei said.

"DAMN YOU, STOP STEALING ALL THE GIRLS!" Matsuda went for axe-kick Issei on the head, and Motohama was going to kick Issei in the nuts.

The other guys watching gasped at knowing the pain of a nut shot. The girls worried that Issei would be hurt.

It is said that pain travels at 119 m/s, and that sound travels 322 m/s. Matsuda, Motohama may have proved this wrong.

As soon as their feet hit Issei screams could be heard 5 kilometers away from the academy instantly.

The duo was on the ground writhing in pain. Matsuda's leg looked a little warped, as did Motohama's.

"Th-they're made of di-diamond." Motohama muttered weakly.

"My-my leg."

"Hey well look on the bright side," Issei said sagely,"You get to go to the nurse."

The duo smiled perversely, and started to crawl to the nurses office.

**Line break- After school**

Issei was about to walk home with Raynare and Mittelt, when he got a strange feeling.

"Hey guys, go ahead to the house. I have something I need to do." Mittelt, and Raynare complied and went home. Issei made his way to the ORC.

He opened the door just in time to see flames dying down.

There was a tall blond man with dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

"Rias it is time for our marriage." He spoke with a overly cocky tone.

"Riser." Rias spoke with as much venom in her tone as possible.

'Riser, mmh. Where have I heard that name before. OH!' Issei thought

"Is this all of your peerage? Hmph! Pathe-." As Riser was looking over Rias's peerage, he met eyes with Issei. He sensed something familiar about him.

'Could he be him? The person I met 5 years ago? No, reports said he died in battle."

"Hello," Issei spoke,"Little bird."

A tick mark appeared on Riser's forehead.

"Who are you, little bastard?!"

"Issei stop, you'll only make it worse." Rias said.

"Do you still sleep with a night light, little bird?" Issei said, trying to get a rise out of Riser(no pun intended).

"Wh-what do you mean?" Riser stammered, face getting paler by the second.

"Do I need to reinstall your fear, little bird?" Issei was starting to gain an ominous aura.

Riser regained his composure. "Rias, I challenge you to a rating game, I give you 10 days to prepare. And if you can not beat me by then, you shall become my wife."

A light flashed, and a silver hair maid walked out of a magic circle.

"Ah! Grayfia-chan!" Issei spoke with a joyful tone.

Everyone in the room(with the exception of Asia) looked at Issei incredulously . Even Riser knew that if you address grayfia with that honorific, you are bound to die.

Grayfia slowly turned to look at Issei, her eyes glinting dangerously. But when she saw Issei, her face lit up with happiness.

"ISSEI-KUUUUUUUUN!" Grayfia yelled while jumping at Issei.

"HUH!?" Everyone in the room shouted at the same time.

**Hey guys sorry for the break in between updates. I won't lie to you, I honestly forgot about this story. I've been busy with a lot of stuff, and I have writing an original story called: A Second Chance. You can look it up on but I have only posted the prologue. It's under the pseudonym UnderworldAuthor. It's a reincarnation/fantasy story, the main character has been betrayed by everyone he has ever known but all he wants is a second chance. I plan to have the first volume done in a year but that probably won't happen. Also this story is more or likely going to be a lemon in the later chapters. It won't have much effect on the main story-line except for some character relationships.**

** Forever yours, Dragonkingtannin666**


End file.
